1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-insulated connector for heatable hoses having heating means for preventing freezing in the form of at least one longitudinally extending heating wire embedded in the hose wall and, more particularly, to a heat-insulated connector composed of a connecting element made of a heat conductive material which is partially inserted into the interior of at least one heatable hose and a casing made of an insulating material. The present invention also relates to a heatable hose assembly for transporting fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Utility Model Patent Application No. 86/22,603.7 discloses a heatable hose in which a heating wire is disposed in the hose wall and extends parallel to the longitudinal cavity of the hose interior. The longitudinal cavity is offset to one side with respect to the axis of the hose so that the hose wall is thicker as viewed in cross-section on the side thereof in which the heating wire is embedded. The hose wall region between the longitudinal cavity and the heating wire is thinner in cross-section than the hose wall region between the heating wire and the adjacent surface of the hose to promote good heat transfer to the fluids transported while improving the thermal insulation of the heating wire with respect to the external environment.
German Utility Model Patent Application No. 85/20,557.5 discloses another heatable hose for liquids. This published Application discloses a sleeve connector for establishing a connection between coaxially arranged hose ends. The sleeve is intended for the connection of a cold conduit so as to establish a connection between the heatable hose and an unheated hose section.